


TAIYOU NO YAMI

by AngeloVargas



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But it won't be easy for them, Demon Lord Hinata Shouyou, F/F, Family, Fluff, He appears to others when he wants to, He had Double Work, Hero AU, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Shihou being a Cheshire Cat, Only Shouyou can see him mostly, Only being Friendly to his Only Friends and a Cold and Dark to his Enemies, Shouyou Hates Heroes who only Work for Fame and Money, Shouyou is a Hero By Day and a Hero Killer by Night, Shouyou is the 'Hero Killer' in this AU, Somewhat Dark Hinata Shouyou, Somewhat Vengeful and Serious Shouyou, The Four Knights of Aoba Johsai will rescue their 'Beloved Sun' from his Darkness, Yes Shouyou is the Demon Lord this Time and not Oikawa Tooru, though he doesn't kill his Victims just injure them severely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloVargas/pseuds/AngeloVargas
Summary: What does being a Hero means? Being strong and powerful? Being able to save people? Or Having Power to do so?What does it really mean to be one?Enter Shouyou a boy who’s Quirk is known to be the Weakest of all. He had trained so hard to become a Hero only for it to be taken away from him by those people who wished him nothing but harm. Was his Quirk really that weak or it is meant for something else?Enter Shihou a Boy who had the same Quirk as Shouyou, he was betrayed by his Comrades by throwing him in the Devil’s Chasm, his knowledge of his Quirk is Vast and its Potential. After reaching the Final Stage of his Quirk he is able to Project his Consciousness outside his body and help Shouyou in his Quest.However, is Shouyou going to chose the Path of a Hero, a Vigilante Or a Villain?





	TAIYOU NO YAMI

**[HAJIME’S VIEW, AGE: 10]**

**  
** The Headquarter was in utter chaos as another City has fallen, the plague hits them very hard. It was reported that before the Plague had stricken the West City there was a huge foray of Black Fog, to Old Belief it’s a sign of Death for the whole City, but when a Person is followed by a Black Patch of Fog that Person is going to die. Some witnesses stated that they saw a Black Figure struck down a Noble after that said Noble was being followed by a Black Patch of Fog for Seven Days... there were few symptoms noted before the Person dies, First there’s the anxiety of being followed, Second Can’t sleep in fear of the unknown lurking in the shadows, Third loss of appetite, Fourth extreme coughing of blood, Fifth difficulty in breathing, Sixth weakening, and Seventh deep bruises appears on the victim’s skin. All of the Symptoms only shows up during the last 4 days and in extremities too.

  
It’s a Horrible thing to see, but right now Three Cities had already suffered the Dark Plague that could claim thousands and thousands of life. There’s no cure could be found and many had already fallen from the said plague, the suspicious thing is... the Plague started 2 Years after Oikawa Shihou the Abandoned Child of Oikawa Sr. disappeared, He was only 8 back then, he was nowhere to be found many thought he ran away for the poor treatment his father had been doing to him, some believed that his fellow Trainees had taken him somewhere to get rid of him...

  
But...

  
I remembered that day, seeing my Old Friend lay on the floor bathed in his own blood... dishonoured and ruined. He was the strongest and wisest among the Trainees and it will took more than just a blow of a sword to bring him down, whoever had done this he or she’s not alone. I went to look for help in hope to save him, but upon my return with teachers in tow... Shihou’s body is gone, but we found trails that his body was being dragged somewhere. We followed every trails we could find, until it leads us to a forest that everyonw fears. Realization hits me hard... Shihou is gone... he’s not coming back home this time... How am I going to tell this news to Tooru and Kuroo?  Why did those people hurt him so much How is Tooru going Survive Now that the only pillar he’s clinging to is gone, now that the only Person who keeps Tooru from harming himself is gone, And what’s the connection of Oikawa Shihou’s Death to the Plague?

  
But there’s one thing that I couldn’t forget throughout my life... there on the ground at the edge of the Forest a Warning is written in blood etched on the Flat Boulder...

  
**_‘My Anger is only the Beginning of my Vengeance, adversity will wake upon my Fall, and a Child of Sun with Eyes of Amber and Hair of Bright Sunset will come. He shall_** ** _clothe them in shame and dishonour, those who rejoice at my pain and magnify themselves against me_** ** _, he_** ** _cuts off mine enemies and destroys all that afflict my soul,_** ** _My Scion of the Fallen Light shall uncover the truth of injustice and betrayal and bring forth those who had done me wrong to the path of shame, disgrace and death.’_**

 ** _  
_** Had Shihou written those in his Last Moments of Life...? A Prophecy of a child who will torment those people who had done Oikawa Shihou Wrong. Whoever they are, they’re going to have a very rude and deadly awakening.

  
**[END OF POV]**

**  
[DEVIL’S CHASM]**

**  
[2 DECADES LATER]**

**  
** An Apparition of Oikawa Shihou was sitting at the edge of the Icy Fire Lake of the Devil’s Chasm where he had fallen into He stopped aging on his 18th birthday here in the Devil's Chasm, his Physical body is that of an 18 Years old, though chronologically here in Devil's Chasm he's 20 above Years Old and never age since then after he performed a Crystal Imprisonment at the Center of the lake, he had learned many things from the previous Masters who fell in this Place and was unable to get out, Imprisoning his Physical body to keep it from aging any further, he kept intact with the Years, Days, Months, and Weeks of the Upper Realm. He learned to Project his Consciousness in his 16th age but never tried it until he Mastered the said Technique, One thing he gained from staying here in the Devil's Chasm is that of Mutation, changes happens in ones body to suit it's surroundings, it won't be long before his Physical Body Changes, all the energies he absorbed in this Particular Realm to survive will definitely be the cause of that change. He stayed afloat as he overseeing the vastness of the place and the surrounding area, it had been 2 Decades in the lower world. Since he fell into the Chasm the time there is really different a Month in the Real World is a Year within the Devil’s Chasm he waited for people to find him and help him, but nobody came, he lost hope on his family, his so called friends and comrades. All of them are traitors and he vowed one day he’ll get his vengeance, Patience is his forte and all he needs to do is wait for the right person to help him.

  
For now he had to make sure his body is well protected here in the lake, the Crystal Prison Prevents his body from aging, the Energy from the Lake Sustains his Life Force while he’s trapped here.

  
**[AS TIME WENT BY]**

 **  
** There was disturbance at the edge of the Devil’s Chasm, He could feel it. Oikawa Shihou looked back one last time on his trapped body, he vowed to return and claim back his Physical Body. He ascended high to the edge of the Devil’s Chasm to see what caused the disturbance.

  
**[DEVIL’S FOREST]**

**[SHOUYOU’S VIEW]**

**  
** Life for him is horrible. His name is Hinata Shouyou, and he is currently on the run from his tormentors. He had always been running since the day his Mother Disappeared.

  
It is an absolute miracle that he survived in the first place. Even though he got fired from what little job his little body could do five months ago, he seems to be doing pretty good for himself. He trained so hard to be a Hero, It used to be his dream to be a Hero so he could help people. The very reason he has that dream is that he wished to find his father. A father he never met, never heard his mother speak of, and was forbidden to look for.

  
The dream he was working so hard to achieve was destroyed by one person. Her name is Razlie Razurai. Growing up, they used to be neighbours in a small village called Torino. Village is a perfect word to describe that small town in the middle of nowhere. Only the mayor had electricity in his house. They all had to provide for themselves by hunting, growing their own food, and trading. There are three things that the villagers hated more than anything. The first is single mothers. It did not matter if the father died in war, they hated single mothers with every fibre of their being. The second is outsiders. Those words belonged to anyone who had the blood of anyone who came from outside the villager. His mother fit that category. The last is Bastards, which is him. He was born with no father, and is considered.

  
He was beaten by the other children, and no one would stop them, even his mother. He was blamed for anything that could be blamed on him. The town went out of their way to get rid of them. They destroyed their crops, which lead Shouyou to having sought a secret place to grow their food. Then things started to change when Razlie started to be nice to him. He thought he was finally getting his first friend.

  
He spent days with her before thing started to change. She followed him everywhere. She followed him to bed, to the shower, and everywhere else. It was not long before she terrified him. However, there was nothing he could do. She is the Mayors daughter, and could get away with anything. He tried everything to get away from her, but she refused to give up. One day, she declared that he was hers to her father, and she would do anything to keep it that way.

  
The town kids stopped beating him after that, but it did not matter if he did not want to be with her. What is worse, she loved beating him. She told the town that it was her job and not theirs. It didn't matter if he escaped, he had nowhere else to go. So, when he came back, the beating kept him out for days. Then, she forced him to move into her house.

  
After that, he had to do all the cleaning in the house. If it was not clean, he would get beaten, or refused food. Every night, he was forced sleep in her bed. If he so much as moved, or made a noise, he would get smacked. Then he had to be the first one up to start cooking. He learned fast on how to make extremely delicious recipes. It was safe to say, that his pies became the most loved dishes in that hellhole.

  
His mother could not help him. She had tried once, but the villagers burnt down the food storage shed, destroyed the garden, and had her banned from buying food. She quickly fell in line, and rebuilt the food shed. Then a few weeks after that his mother went missing. He knew that Razlie had something to do with her disappearance. After that, he got depressed. It was like he no longer cared about anything. He didn't fight the beatings, the harsh words, or anything else. He just wanted to be left alone.

  
So he made a plan to live out in the wild, leave humanity behind. When she was at class with the martial arts master, and her father in the office, he took off. It was one of the few times he was left alone, without a shackle around his right ankle. It looks like her dad forgot to put it on him again. So he grabbed what he could and fled. He made true to his plan, he lived out in the wild for the Time Being, he’s just an 8 Years Old after all. With his small stature he could manoeuvre around the forest without getting seen. He had time to train his Quirk...

  
His Quirk basically is Tracing, to all it’s nothing Special, it’s a very weak type of Quirk according to the Studies, though weak it may seems there are two People who used this Kind of Quirk Before him, One was Little Giant his Quirk is Tracing and he is so good that he came out as a Top Hero, The Second one is a Youngest Trainee in the Academy the student is Good with his Tracing Quirk making him the Top Student despite his age, however he vanished without a Trace Two Years ago. No one knows what happened or why would a the Youngest Prodigy of the Academy Disappear like that, the School sent out Search Parties but they returned empty handed, no one can find the Body of the Little Prodigy.

  
And there is him, he’s the Third One who inherited the same quirk as the other two. And probably the weakest, he didn’t have the chance to train his Tracing Quirk to a high level where it could help him, because of his situation.

  
But now, he had to fend for himself. His Mother’s no longer around and his little Sister was condemned along with Izumi and Kouji, he doesn’t know if they were still alive.

  
**[END OF P.O.V]**

 **  
** Shouyou had skimmed through the Forest for food, he had survived with only wild berries and water so far. He’s searching for food for about a day now, he doesn’t even know where he is. He had to find food soon or else he’ll die from starvation, when all of a Sudden Three Familiar faces blocked his way

  
“You damned brat! You think you can get away from us!?” One of Razlie’s Lackey grounded out as he held a sword.

  
“We’ve been looking for you for weeks, you’ll never get it easy once we get you back to the Village!” the Second Lackey snarled.

  
“We should cripple you so you won’t be getting away you little shit!” The Third Lackey sneered cruelly.

  
And before anyone of them could move, Shouyou dashed back in the forest, He can’t afford to get caught, not right now, he’s not strong yet, not strong enough to save Izumi, Kouji and Natsu. So he had to run, he had to get stronger.

  
He was running blindly in the Forest, not noticing he was heading to the Devil’s Chasm where a Certain Spirit awaits.

  
“Stop running! You, brat, you can’t run from me! I, your master, demand that you stop this instant!”

 

  
Three young men, each carrying long blades, ran in the same direction along the dark and strange trail that lay between the mountains. Every so often, they waved their blades threateningly at the man running just ahead of them, signalling him to stop.

 

  
Their threats were useless, since the man wouldn’t even halt in his tracks. In fact, he started to quicken his pace, moving faster than before.

 

  
The young man, wielding a butcher’s knife, ignored their calls as he ran. While sprinting, he looked back and loudly yelled, “Mad dogs! Can’t you see what kind of place this is? You’re all f*cking nuts!”

 

  
It would be crazy if he stopped. His life would be in jeopardy. A snapping sound could be heard from the places he trod on as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, black patches of grass turning to flying dust in his wake. 

 

  
All around him, the grass, the trees and all the plants were colored black. 

 

  
They weren’t purposely dyed black, nor was it a naturally organic color. They were all carbonized, which had caused them to turn black. Nobody knew what their original state looked like a hundred thousand years ago, and neither would anyone know what would become of them a hundred thousand years later. In this place, it was as if time had stopped completely. The plants, akin to blackened, life-like statues, were shrouded and concealed within a white mist. 

 

  
This place, similar to the netherworld, was known as the Devil’s Forest. Legend has it that a hundred thousand years ago, a hundred thousand celestial Heroes and generals travelled far across the Heavens, giving chase to the Great Devil, with the sole intent to kill. In the midst of their pursuit, they eventually arrived at this location. Unfortunately, the Great Devil was too strong, leaving the celestial Heroes and generals no choice but to finally lay out the Ultimate Deathly Strike Formation. With this last move, they altogether perished, taking the Great Devil with them.

 

  
For the better part of a hundred thousand years, the white mist took on a perpetually treacherous and frightening shade of blood-red. This blood mist appeared menacing, seeming to devour everything in its path. Human, spirits and gods alike didn’t dare to trespass this place, and so the mist prevented any living creature from going further.

 

  
But once every thousand years, the Ultimate Deathly Strike Formation would leave one side of its vaporous net open. When the blood mist turned back to being white in color, mortals were able to go in for a glimpse of whatever mystery was occurring within. However, demons and devils and all other non-human living beings were not able to enter arbitrarily, or else they would dissolve into a pool of black water just from touching the strange dense mist. Not even the strongest cultivator could withstand the erosion of the mist. Overall, it was extremely strange and no one could figure out the reason for this phenomenon. 

 

  
However, these were the burial grounds of the Immortal Devil. It was obvious that the treasured items guarded by the Immortal Devil were also buried in the same spot. This piece of news attracted a large number of Heroes to lust after them. Not only that, the area was abundantly rich in an immortal herb called the Glorious Star, a divine healing medicine revered as a priceless treasure by many Heroes.

 

  
Every one thousand years, Heroes began to grow restless whenever the time arrived for the Devil’s Forest to open its ‘gates’ once more. Since they weren’t able to enter, the Heroes resorted to luring in mortals with promises of riches in exchange for their help in obtaining the items they sought. It didn’t matter who it was, so long as they could find the Immortal Devil’s treasures or the Glorious Star immortal herb, they would be accepted unconditionally into their School of Heroes.

 

  
But a certain kind of monster dwelled here. Legend has it that the monster guarded the Immortal Devil’s tomb. It was bloodthirsty in nature and killed as if the lives of others were trifling matters. 

 

  
Nobody would dare risk their own lives to come here unless they were either desperate or were fugitives, since ascending to Greatness would require at least a life to enjoy!

 

  
Shouyou wasn’t a desperate boy, nor was he a fugitive. He was only Eight years of age, and wasn’t considered as adult and is too weak. All he ever wanted is to Survive and live another day to find a way to save his two friends and his baby sister.

  
He needed to be stronger... no... he wanted to get stronger for his friends and his baby sister. He wanted to be stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger so they won’t have to suffer anymore, he wanted to reach to the top, even if he doesn’t become a hero. The safety of Izumi, Kouji and his baby sister mattered to him.

  
He had to be Stronger, but if he wanted to become stronger he would need Power.

  
He needed Power!

  
**_“Is it Power You seek?”_**

 ** _  
_** Shouyou almost jumped in fright but kept it in as he needed to run, his heart is beating too fast that his vision starts to distorts and that voice... where does it come from? It doesn’t sound evil or anything, it sounded Playful and Friendly.

**_  
“You crave Power... I sense it,”_ **

**_  
_** Yes, he craved Power... he needed Power to become stronger, he had to become stronger!

**_  
“As You Have Sought So You Shall Receive!”_ **

  
And Shouyou’s vision darkened, but the Darkness doesn’t felt Malicious at all... it felt soothing and warm... whatever is happening to him he wouldn’t mind it... he’s going to be fine.

  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
